Gone to Crystal Lake
by Lorneglomper
Summary: After everything Kathryn's been through, she wakes up in an unfamiliar abandoned camp. No idea of how she got there or where exactly it is. And she's not the only one who has been brought there.
1. Chapter 1

How did it come to this? One moment, she was home getting ready to go to bed. Barely laying her head down and closing her eyes. A strange tingling sensation set in the second her eyelids shut. Now, she was laying on the ground of a strange place that she had never seen before. It looked like a weird campsite that her Mom would never let her go to as a child. Mostly out of fear of her getting ticks or worse. Her mouth turned down in a frown as she started looking around. Unsure of what to make of the place that she just woke up in. Aside, from the fact that it was clearly abandoned years ago. The buildings were run down and dirty as all out. Some were missing shingles, had broken windows, and one of the cabins seemed to be missing a door entirely.

Part of her thought it was just a strange dream like two years ago. Where Freddy had attacked her in a boiler room. But he was still in prison. Never to be able to touch her or anyone she knew again. Yet, Kathryn couldn't shake the uneasiness that ran through her. As if she might be wrong about where Freddy might be. Pushing those feelings aside, she started walking. Hoping that she could find someone to help her go home.

Or at least tell her where she was.

After walking for around twenty minutes, she finally came to a road. Pausing as she tried to think of where she might be. Before she could properly question where she heard a snapping sound to the side of her. Turning, she thought that she might see an animal or something. Instead, she didn't see anything. Just empty space. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she turned back to the road. Unsure of what to make of the noise. Or if she should just run from it or not. A second later, there was a strange high laughter behind her. Instead of turning to check it out, she bolted as fast as she could across the road. Not caring how much it hurt her bare feet. All she knew is that she shouldn't stay around for whomever was laughing their ass off. As it sounded absolutely unhinged. Like someone else that she feared from her past. Soon as she felt that she was far enough away, she slowed her running to see where she was. Finding herself even more lost than she originally was. Kathryn groaned at this realization as she pressed her palms over her eyes. In a soft voice, she muttered,"Good going Kathryn. Make yourself even more lost than you already are."

"Running into the woods by yourself, great plan.",she added. Removing her hands from her eyes, she looked around. Hearing the horrible high-pitched laughter again. This time much closer than the last. Her heart rate picked up as she looked around for the source of it. Unsure of whether it was really someone laughing or just all in her head. Turning towards the source, she called,"_**Hello? Who's there?**_"

Suddenly the laughter stopped as quickly as it had come. An eerie silence hanging in the air like a heavy smothering blanket. One that was slowly growing more and more suffocating as she heard nothing back. Looking up, Kathryn called,"_**Hey! If someone's out there, this isn't fucking funny! Come out already and show yourself!**_"

Nothing but silence answered her. Part of her started to think that maybe she was hearing things. And that there was nothing out there. Taking a deep breath, she turned to sprint back to the road. Head down it until she found someone to help her. Soon as her back was turned, there was an odd shuffling noise going on behind her. Like someone was running through the grass behind her. Turning to face whatever it was, she came face to face with...a doll? Redheaded one that was roughly the size of a toddler. Wearing a brightly colored rainbow sweatshirt and overalls. Big blue eyes that were staring up at her in an uncomfortable manner. That's all it was though. A stupid little doll that definitely hadn't been there before. So who in the Hell left it there? Kathryn glanced around as she took a step closer to the weird-looking doll. Kneeling down, she grabbed it under its armpits to get a good look at it. Examining his face as she said,"Okay. Weird laughter, weird doll. Waking up in basically a horror movie set in just your pajamas."

"This is by far the weirdest day of your life, Kathryn.",she muttered to herself. Looking the little doll in the eyes, she asked,"It can't get any worse can it little dude?"

The doll merely stared up at her with its glassy blue eyes. A moment later, it said,"_I like to be hugged._"

That phrase was sort of familiar. The doll started looking more and more familiar as she stared at it. Raising an eyebrow, she noticed the little writing on its overalls. This little thing in her hands was a genuine _'Good Guy'_ doll. One that she heard of when she was around five or so. Mostly rumors from other classmates about one coming to life and killing a kid. She honestly couldn't remember who or why. That it was just around nine years after it had happened. Staring at the doll in her hands, she said,"A Good Guy doll."

"Like my life can't get any weirder.",she added. As she stared at the doll, it just sat there staring blankly at her. Big lifeless eyes unblinking as it looked at her. Then it said,"_Hi, my name is Chucky. And I'm your friend to the end. Hidey-ho! Ha ha ha!_"

Shaking her head, she sighed as she knelt down and carefully set the doll back down. Standing up, she sighed,"Of course that's your name. It couldn't have been anything else in the world but that stupid killer doll's name."

"Out of all the dolls in the world, I find one like the urban legend.",she added. As she turned to leave the doll, it blinked as it tilted its head to the side. Mouth pulling up in a little grin as it got to its feet. It, or rather he reached into the front of his overalls. Retrieving a decent-sized knife as he stared up at her. Laughing that horrible laugh from earlier as she backed away from him. Chucky took a step forward for each step she took back. With a chuckle, he said,"Urban legend? No, girlie. I'm far from an urban legend."

"Now, where the Hell am I and who the Hell are you?",Chucky demanded. Kathryn stared at him blankly for a moment. Unsure of what to make of him. Quickly snapping out of it, she answered,"My name is Kathryn Krueger and I don't know where we are. I just woke up here like an hour or so ago."

"...great just fucking great.",the doll muttered. Laying the knife blade flatly on his hand as he tapped his foot against the ground. Thinking something over as he stared up at her. Frowning, he held out his knife at her as he demanded,"Alright. Here's how this goes. You help me get to where I want to go and I let you live."

"Got it, Kathryn?",he questioned. Raising an eyebrow at him, she shook her head as she took another step back. Causing the doll to roll his eyes as he watched her move back another step. Fully intending on running at her before she ran at him. Swinging her leg far back and feeling the wind be knocked out of him when her foot made contact with his chest. Sending him flying backward a couple of feet. Landing on his back as he let go of his knife as well. Feeling dazed as he laid there. Kathryn took this opportunity to run back the way she had come. Being extra careful to not trip as she headed back to the road and down it. Hoping to get far enough away before the serial killer could gather himself and give proper chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the things that he anticipated seeing, this place wasn't one of them. Back, at **_Crystal Lake._** Where Whitney'd been forced to stay for so long after seeing _**HIM**_ kill her friends. Keeping her as some homage to his murderous Mother. Why was he there? One moment, he'd been chatting with his sister about what bills needed to be paid. Suddenly he'd been slammed with a headache worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life. Of course, he took pain pills and decided to sleep it off. There was this strange tingling feeling all over his body. A moment later, he found himself laying on a bed in one of the cabins. Getting out of the bed, he started heading out of the camp. Knowing full well how to get himself out of this place.

A little while later, he found himself at the road. Heading towards the way that he knew would lead him into town. Trying to make sense of how in the Hell he managed to end up there. Being dragged out of his thoughts by the sight of a woman running across the road. Right into the other side of the forest nearby. Apparently not seeing him as she fled in terror from...very disturbing laughter. He opened his mouth to call to her when he spotted a strange doll. One that was running across the road towards the woman he'd seen fleeing earlier before. Redheaded one with brightly colored clothing. Closing his mouth, he stared at the toy until he could no longer see it anymore. For a moment, he wasn't entirely sure of what to make of the sight he'd just seen. That couldn't have just happened. There was no possible way that a toy just ran after some girl.

Right?

Something in him urged him to go after them to double check. Make sure that there wasn't any doll that running after someone. And if that girl was real in the first place. As he headed towards the spot where he saw her disappear, he heard her yelling at someone. Calling to whomever it was to come out. Jogging towards her voice as he glanced around the woods. Hoping that whatever the Hell that thing he'd seen wasn't anywhere nearby. Soon as he got close enough to see the woman, he noticed a few things odd about her. One, she was wearing pajamas. Two, from what he could see she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was just as unprepared for walking through the woods as he was. At first, he was tempted to call out to her. Check if she was alright. Then he noticed she was picking up something off the ground. Which as far as he could tell, was the doll that had been running after her. Clay kept quiet as he watched her look the doll over. Too far away to hear anything that she was saying to the weird little thing. Setting it back down as she shook her head in annoyance. Suddenly, something strange happened. The little doll got to his feet, pulled out a knife, and seemed to be threatening her.

He watched as the woman backed away from the doll for a bit. Taking quite a few steps back then ran at the doll kicking him as hard as she could. Running the way she came as the doll lay a few feet away, seemingly stunned. Ignoring the doll, he hurriedly sprinted after the woman. Trying his best to catch up with her as he shouted,"_**Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait up!**_"

"_**Excuse me, miss! Wait a second!**_",he called. The woman didn't slow down even a little bit as she continued running. Seemingly not hearing him as she bolted, unknowingly, toward Camp Crystal Lake. He had to stop her. Sure, Jason was dead. Whitney and himself made absolutely sure of that. Even after the rotten bastard tried to drag her into the lake. Clay personally smashed his brains in with a wooden plank. Not stopping until Jason didn't move. Kept hitting him until the skull split open and he sank back into the water. But he had this feeling something horrible was lurking nearby. While he tried to keep up with her, he unfortunately lost sight of her. Having ran between a thicket of bushes that he couldn't as easily fit through as she did.

Clay kept a careful eye on his surroundings as he jogged along the road. Just hoping to catch sight of the young woman he'd seen punt that freaky doll. As he went along he had this uncomfortable feeling, as if he was being watched. Yet, he hadn't seen anything or anyone yet. Not even the faintest signs of that weird doll. He did, however, start to smell something off. Like burnt roast or something to that effect. Slowing down, he tried to pinpoint where the stench was coming from. Soon as he stopped, he heard this odd noise. Metal scraping together. Or at least it sounded like metal scraping together. And that stench of burnt something was getting stronger. To the point that he could almost taste it. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming from his right side. Turning to it, he thought he saw someone in the woods.

Yet, he couldn't be entirely sure.

It couldn't have been the woman from earlier. Whomever they were, they were much too tall to be her. And he thought he glimpsed sight of a sweater. Also, this person didn't have long brown hair like the woman he'd seen. He was tempted to call out to this person. But something in him said not to. That whomever they were, they weren't safe. So he ignored the noises as he started jogging again. Determined to find that young woman he'd seen running earlier. Just as he got a few feet away from the spot, a figure stepped out onto the path. One that was shorter than himself but taller than the girl from earlier. Wearing a dirty, torn, red and green sweater. A ragged fedora on his head as well. What made Clay stop was the glove on his right hand. With strange knives on each of his fingertips. Standing still, he stared at the person in front of him. Realizing the strange scent was coming off of them. That weird, burnt meat odor. He didn't ask anything as he slowly started backing away from them. Figuring that whomever this person was, they probably weren't friendly. And feeling it was necessary to keep some form of distance between them as they lifted their head. Revealing the burned face of an older man. The stranger's eyes locking with his as he examined him. Smirking slightly as he clicked his fingertip blades together.

"_Well, well, well...what do we got here?_",he asked himself. Not moving as Clay took another step away from him. Right until his back hit the trunk of a tree behind him. Causing him to stumble slightly as he continued to walk away. The man grinned a little wider as he said,"_Lost little boy chasing after my Kathryn...can't have that now can I?_"

Kathryn? Who in the Hell was Kathryn? At first, he wasn't entirely sure who the burned man could have possibly meant. Then he realized he was talking about the young woman he'd been trying to track down. Was this guy her ex-boyfriend or something? Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned and started bolting in the direction of the camp. Deciding that he'd probably find something to defend himself better there. As he ran, he heard the older man behind him start running. Along with the unsettling sound of metal on metal scraping together.

Now, she was even more lost than she was to begin with. Her feet hurt from running along the forest utterly barefoot. And she was so tired that she could barely keep her head up. Leaning against a nearby tree, she tried to catch her breath. Kathryn set her hand against her chest as she kept a careful eye and ear out for anything weird. Taking a deep breath when she heard a twig snap to the left of her. Causing her to look for a spot to easily hide and spotting a hole in the tree. Quickly stuffing herself into it and slapping her hands over her mouth. Making absolutely sure that they couldn't easily hear her as they passed her by. Whoever they were.

A moment later, she spotted the person. A grown man wearing boots, dark jeans, gray shirt, and darker gray button up over it. He dark brown hair and a decent length beard as well. From what she could tell, he wasn't armed. But she wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't. It still beat running from the serial killer possessed doll. And even though she was scared, she needed help. Kathryn carefully pulled herself out of the hole in the tree. Noticing the man jump at the sight of her leaving her hiding spot. Only to calm himself once she fully stood up. Looking her over, he stayed tense as he was before. Hands tightened into fists as he stared at her. Clearly suspicious of the strange woman who pulled herself out of a hole in the tree. Not that she could entirely blame him. That would be a sight that would keep her freaked out too. Putting that aside, she pleaded,"Please help me."

"I'm lost and...and I'm being chased by _s-some_ guy with a knife.",she added. It sounded ridiculous to her own ears. But it was mostly the truth. She knew she had to omit the part where the guy was in a doll's body. Otherwise, he'd probably just think she was playing a fucked up prank on him. Though, by the look on his face, he didn't seem to believe her. In fact he seemed to be completely unconvinced that she was telling the truth. Kathryn wasn't sure how she was going to prove to him that she wasn't lying. Taking a step forward, she continued,"I know what this sounds like. But I'm serious. Please. He's threatened to kill me and I barely managed to flee from him."

"Please, sir.",she whimpered. This seemed to do the trick. The man gave a soft sigh as he looked her over again. Seemingly convinced that she wasn't trying to lie to him or trick him. Walking up to her, he said,"Okay, okay...can't exactly leave you like this."

"C'mon, I think I saw a sign for a camp that's like a mile from here.",he added. Gently gripping Kathryn by the shoulders and looking her over. Determining if her injuries were all that bad or not. His mouth slid into a frown at the sight of her. Again, couldn't really blame him. She was just wearing her t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. It definitely didn't look all that normal no matter how you looked at her. Shoving those thoughts aside, she followed him along the trail towards the camp. Hoping that it wasn't the one that she woke up at. And as they walked along, she said,"My name's Kathryn, by the way."

"Andy Barclay.",the man said. Andy Barclay. That sounded strangely familiar. Yet, she couldn't entirely pin point why. Her mind was too tired to properly connect the dots at the moment. Ignoring this, she just tried to stay awake. Figuring she could sleep later when she could get to a real bed. And while they walked, she noticed that Andy was keeping an eye out behind them. Guessing that he was probably keeping an eye out for her pursuer. Keeping a firm grip on her as they walked toward whatever camp he'd seen a sign for. Before she could move his arm off of her, he pulled her into the nearby bushes. Covering her mouth as he tried to make them invisible. Kathryn almost started struggling when she spotted what Andy seemed to have spotted. A tall man wearing a hockey mask was heading down the path they had been walking. Holding a decent sized ax as he neared their bush. Blood was dripping off the weapon as well. Kathryn carefully put a hand over Andy's mouth as he passed by them. And when he was far enough away, she let go of him as he let go of her. Leaning in close and pressing his lips to her ear, he quietly explained that this man had been chasing him. And had killed someone in front of him. He whispered,"_I saw a road earlier, we get to it and walk down it._"

"_Keep walking until we get to whatever town and see if we can get the police._",he added. Keeping his voice as soft as possible. Kathryn nodded her head in agreement as they quietly slunk out of the bushes. The pair sneaked toward the road that Andy had seen. Both of them hoping that they could get the other to safety. Before whomever was chasing them could properly catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

That bitch **_kicked him._** Straight up fucking **_kicked him_** like he was a football. None of his other victims had kicked him before. It was just as surprising as it was painful. And it took him a little while to gain his senses as he slowly sat up. Reaching for his knife, he muttered,"Oh, that bitch is so fucking _dead_ when I catch up to her."

"_Wherever the Hell she went._",he mumbled. Getting up, he brushed the dirt off of himself. Now, he was going to find another way out of this place. Chucky rolled his eyes as he put his knife back. Heading towards where he thought the woman had gone. Or try to find someone that he could easily steal a ride from to get back to town. Wherever the Hell that was. Nothing looked familiar in the slightest bit. Nor could he tell how he got there in the first place. At least there was one nice thing about this whole freaky situation. He had all his limbs intact, wasn't missing an eye anymore, and wasn't scarred up either. Whatever brought him there had seemingly fixed everything that Andy _had-__**Andy**_. The _**Hell**_ was that fucker? Last time he saw him, he was on his way to that psychiatric hospital. While Chucky'd been forced to wait in the living room. Briefly tortured by his former foster sister, Kyle. She had hit him in the face with a hammer a few times before he blacked out. A strange sensation having gone over him as he passed out. Right until he was in that abandoned camp site.

Following after that brunette as fast as he could. Sure, playing around with her wasn't the wisest thing in the world. But he couldn't really resist a little scare. Especially, after being powerless and tormented for so long. Even if he did kind of deserve it for what he'd done. Shoving those thoughts aside, he soon found himself back at the camp. Looking for anything to use to get the Hell out of there. At this point, he'd use a stupid tricycle. Few moments later, he heard the sounds of someone running and quickly hid himself under a cabin. Just in time to watch a rather tall dude run past his hiding spot and into a nearby cabin. Moments later, a shorter man ran past his spot. One that was horribly burned. In the ugliest stripped sweater that he'd ever seen in his life. Considering Chucky's own sweater, that was saying a shit ton. The burned man slowed to a stop as he looked around for, someone. His best guess was the large dude that just ran past. Chucky quickly noticed that one of his hands had a freaky glove on it. With blades on the tips of four of his fingers.

And he thought he was weird. It made him seem a lot less so in comparison. And he made no moves to get closer to the burned-up freak. The smell coming off of him was almost strong enough deterrent on its own. As was the blades on his fingertips.

Instead, he chose to examine the burned man from the safety of his hiding spot. Watching as he started checking most of the cabins for the tall dude. For a few minutes at least. Then he turned and headed out of the campsite. Mumbling something much too low for Chucky to catch or even begin to give a damn about. As soon as he was gone, the tall dude came out of his hiding spot. Looking frightened as anyone should have been in that kind of situation. Narrowing his eyes, he watched the tall dude search around the camp grounds. Being as quiet as he could manage as he followed after the tall dude. Who quickly found an ax in what looked like a mess hall, one that Chucky regretted not finding for himself. As he was feeling his usual knife wasn't going to do much for this situation. He frowned as he watched the tall dude head out of the mess hall. Debating whether or not it would be wise to follow after him or not. Deciding that it was wiser to keep on his tail. At a much more suitable distance than he did with Kathryn. Wanting to avoid a repeat of a few hours ago as he tried to keep pace.

As he walked, Clay kept an eye out for that burned up man from earlier. Along with the young woman, possibly named Kathryn, he'd seen running earlier. He didn't want to leave her here in case that burned monster somehow caught up with her. Wherever the Hell she managed to run to. While he walked, Clay gripped the ax tighter. Until his knuckles turned white from the effort of keeping a grip on it. As he headed toward the road he'd seen earlier. Soon as he got near it, he spotted two figures making their way down the road. One immediately was recognizable as the young woman from earlier. And some bearded guy that he hadn't ever seen before. Though, he looked sort of familiar to him. Like he'd seen his face in something before but couldn't think of where. When the pair got closer, they looked a little weary. For a second, he didn't understand why and realized it was probably thanks to the ax in his hand. Putting a hand up, he said,"It's okay. _I'm-i'm_ not here to hurt either of you."

"I saw you earlier and I wanted to help you out.",he added. Setting the ax down carefully to show that he wasn't a threat. The pair turned to each other before staring back at him. And the girl, possibly named Kathryn, took a step closer to him. She asked,"What's your name?"

"Clay Miller.",he answered. Both of them seemed to recognize his name. Probably, from the news report they did on him years ago. It made him and Whitney semi-famous for about nine months or so. Ignoring this, he asked,"Is your name Kathryn?"

"_**How**_ in the Hell do you know my name?",she questioned. Kathryn stared at him in confusion for a moment. The bearded man quickly stepped out in front of her. Using his body to shield hers as he looked over his shoulder at her. Then, back at Clay. Clay answered,"I was trying to catch up to you earlier and _this..this_ burned up guy stopped me. He mentioned your name before he tried to attack me."

She froze when he mentioned burned up guy. And he guessed that she definitely knew who the Hell this guy was. Picking up the ax, he asked,"Take it you know him?"

"_Y-yeah._..he tried to kill me two years ago.",she answered. Vaguely, he remembered hearing about that. Where a girl had been attacked in her home by some killer. He'd stabbed her friend to death in her house and had burned another house down. This was odd. Clay was a little surprised that she was here of all places. As he remembered hearing that she lived in Maine or something. Glancing the bearded man over, he asked,"Who're you?"

"Andy Barclay.",he answered. Another person he'd heard of in the news when he was a kid. The one who was being tormented by the _'Killer Good Guy'_. Taking a step toward them, Clay asked,"You're the dude who had that killer_ 'Good Guy'_ after him, right?"

"You're that Andy Barclay?",Kathryn questioned. Looking as if it finally hit her who the man next to her was. Andy nodded his head at this, as he glanced back at her. Then he turned his gaze back to Clay as he kept his body in front of Kathryn's. Obviously not trusting that Clay wasn't going to hurt her or himself as he did so. Andy asked,"You're the Clay Miller who survived that massacre years ago, right?"

When Clay nodded his head that he did, Andy asked,"You know the way back to town then, right?"

"Yeah. We got to keep going down this road for thirty minutes.",Clay answered. Pointing ahead of them, as he explained. Both of them glanced down the road as Andy grabbed Kathryn's left hand. Keeping a gentle grip on hers, he turned them around as he said,"Good. We need to get there and get in contact with the police."

"There's more than one killer in those woods.",Andy added. Making sure to not walk too fast that Kathryn couldn't follow him. And making sure that Clay was keeping pace with them as they headed towards what he hoped was safety. Since he was the only one out of the three of them that was armed. Though, he doubted that the ax would do much against the hockey-masked guy. Since he heard from the news how much it took to properly kill him. Clay glanced at the forest as he followed after the pair. Unsure of what to make of the news just told to him. It was bad enough that he'd seen one creepy man after them. Now, there was a who even knows amount after them. He carefully set the ax against his shoulder as they headed down the road. Keeping his eyes peeled as they moved. Part of him hoping they could make it into town before anyone caught up to them.

He was alive, whole, and back in Camp Crystal Lake. The place that he'd hated as a child and grew to consider home. Well, sort of home. If he was being honest. It was slightly better than home had been. Since Mama didn't make a lot of money at her job. But Jason didn't mind. All that mattered to him was that he had her. And they were happy...for a while at least. Then they killed her. Took the only person that mattered to him in the world before his very eyes.

But he made them pay. Killed them all one by one and anyone else who came to the camp. Except for her. The pretty girl who looked so much like Mama when she was happier. When times were better. Simpler. He kept her around thanks to her reminding him of Mama. Keeping them both fed wasn't hard. Despite how easily frightened she was of him, she stayed quiet. Only ever made a fuss when he did something to scare her without thinking. Jason wished she was there. Sure, she wasn't Mama. Just having her around made things less scary. Her presence was kind of strangely soothing in that aspect. Even if he didn't entirely know why.

Shoving those thoughts aside, he kept walking back to camp. Wondering if he'd find the bearded man he'd spotted earlier. One who managed to easily escape him despite how he ran after him. Part of him wanted to go after him. But he figured he should check the camp first. Make sure that no one was there to cause problems. Mama wouldn't want those horrible teenagers there. Or their nasty ways. Another child could possibly die if he let them stay there. Like he almost did. There was no way he could just leave the camp without inspecting it. Jason hurried into the camp grounds as fast as he could. Feeling somewhat relieved that it didn't look that different. Sure, it had a few signs of being even more run down than it had before, but other than that it was good. He let out a sigh of relief as he headed towards the mess hall to be entirely sure. When he got there, he noticed something laying in the middle of the place. It looked like a weird doll.

Getting closer to it, he noticed it was indeed a doll. Redheaded with a stripped rainbow sweatshirt and overalls. Picking it up, he tilted his head to the side. How in the world did this thing get here? Everything else in camp was dirty, old, and run down. Yet, this doll was perfectly new looking. Pristine plastic and not one speck of dirt or dust. He stared into the doll's lifeless eyes as he wondered how in the world it got there.

While Jason stared at him, Chucky internally was freaking out. Doing his best to keep his doll impression up as the giant stared at him. He knew there was absolutely no way that he'd be able to fight this guy. Kathryn? Sure. Andy? Older or not, he'd get him. This freak? Not a snowball's chance in Hell. Chucky knew full well he was better off pretending to be a toy and hoping this guy would let him go soon. Then he could go find that Kathryn chick and hopefully get a way out of this dump. Yet, the giant man wasn't letting him down. Nor did it seem like he was going to anytime soon. And he wasn't in the mood to wait for him to let him down. Racking his brain, he tried to think of how to get him to set him down. Then, it hit him. He stared at the masked man and he twirled his head around in a complete circle. Once he was facing the weirdo again, he said,"_Hi, I'm Chucky. And I'm your friend __**to the end**__. Hidey-ho! Ha ha ha._"

Sometimes that would be enough to startle folks. Creep them out enough to drop him. This guy wasn't scared in the slightest. Instead, he seemed to be more interested. Tilting his head to the side, he examined Chucky's face over. Great. Just what he needed. Some weirdo who actually liked that trick. He debated just kicking him and talking in his normal voice. But he doubted that would really help him in the long run or keep him from getting beat. His thought process was interrupted as the man shoved him under his arm and started walking out of the mess hall. Making him mentally groan as he continued to walk around the camp grounds. Seemingly looking for something or someone that Chucky didn't particularly care for.

There she was. His precious little Kitty. Looking just as beautiful as he remembered her being. Of course, she wouldn't have changed much. It'd only been two years since he'd last seen her. Her hair had changed a little. Gotten a bit shorter since then. And she'd gotten a little thinner as well. Not entirely good but not terrible either. He watched as she walked with two men down the road. One of which he'd chased earlier. Now, he had an ax on him.

The other he'd never seen before.

Nor did he care to know. All he cared about was getting his daughter back. Teach her a lesson that she wouldn't forget. Play with her after. After all, she was Daddy's precious baby. And they'd been apart for far too long. He kept hidden as he followed after the trio. Glaring at the man holding his little girl's hand as they walked down the road. Not liking how observant the one with the ax was as he scanned the woods. Grateful that the tall man hadn't noticed him just yet. He'd have to get rid of that man first before the other one. Then he'd finally have his precious little Kitty all to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

After what felt like an hour of walking, they hadn't gotten closer to town. It was starting to feel like the road was growing. Stretching itself to make sure they could not reach the town that they barely could see. Soon as they slowed down, they all looked at each other. Unsure of what to make of their situation. As it seemed as if they were never going to get closer to any form of salvation. When they stopped, Clay said,"This doesn't make any sense. How in the Hell are we not getting any closer when we've been walking for over an hour?"

"Maybe whatever brought us here is doing it?",Kathryn suggested. It seemed like the only plausible thing in her mind. As whatever had snatched them from their homes probably wouldn't want them to easily get away. From who knows what it had planned for them. She just wondered what the Hell that could possibly be. Shoving those thoughts aside, she asked,"We woke up at that camp for a reason. Maybe we could find a way out if we go back?"

"Like there might be something useful there for the rest of us.",she added. If Clay found an ax there, they might find something else. Like maybe more weapons or possibly more people. She really hoped that there was more people like them. Gently gripping Andy's hand as she stared up at him. Andy glanced over his shoulder as he thought of what to do. Going back didn't seem like an entirely wise idea in his mind. But there really didn't seem to be much else for the trio to do. As they definitely weren't going back to town anytime soon. And unlike Clay, they weren't armed. There was possibly weapons there that they could use as well. He glanced back down at Kathryn as he nodded his head. Slightly frowning, he said,"I guess that's really our best bet for now."

"We'll need to stick together the entire time. No wandering off or anything.",Andy added. Kathryn and Clay quickly agree with his terms. Gently squeezing Kathryn's hand as they turned back to the camp. Hoping that they'd miss whomever had been chasing them earlier in the woods. They didn't need to deal with anymore bullshit. As they walked back toward the camp, they all hoped that their worst nightmares wouldn't catch up with them. And it only took them a couple of minutes to get back to the camp ground. Right to where Clay had gotten his ax from. Carefully keeping watch through the front door of the place as Andy and Kathryn searched for weapons. Anything that could be useful against the trio of killers that were after them. Andy found a wooden baseball bat in the pantry that looked to be in decent shape. It wouldn't be a killing weapon. But it definitely would be a decent defense weapon. All Kathryn found was a rather large kitchen knife. She didn't like the idea of stabbing anyone but it was better than nothing.

While the pair searched for anything else, Clay whispered,"_That burned up guy is coming._"

Stopping for a moment, Andy looked around the entire mess hall. Then pointed to the back door of the mess hall. Carefully he motioned for Clay to come over as he encouraged Kathryn to walk through it as quick as possible. The three of them moving as quickly as they could manage without their pursuer finding out. As soon as they left, they headed towards one of the cabins to hide.

While the trio had gotten away, Freddy checked through the mess hall. Poking through it for any signs of them. Having lost them the moment they got back onto the camp grounds. He was hoping he'd have a chance to separate Kathryn from the group. Keep her trapped in one of the cabins while he got rid of her two new acquaintances. That's if he could ever fucking find them again. And it was obvious they weren't in the mess hall. Heading out of it, he went to check every cabin that he could. Going through the one nearest the mess hall first. Then moving on to every other one that he spotted. Checking under each bunk bed that he could see.

Sure, it'd be a dumb place for anyone to hide. But scared people usually threw common sense out the window just to stay alive. Unfortunately, they weren't dumb enough to hide under a bed. Or in the closet either. It annoyed him slightly as he continued checking every other cabin. They had to be around there somewhere. And he was going to find them. Even if he had to tear this whole stupid place apart to do so.

While he searched the last cabin, he heard footsteps behind him. Ones that were definitely too heavy to be any of the trio. Turning around, he found himself facing a rather large man in a hockey mask. With a 'Good Guy' doll tucked under his right arm. And a machete in the other one. Looking at him strangely as he stood in the doorway. Keeping some distance from the large man, he asked,"_**Mind getting the Hell out of my way?**_"

When the man said nothing, he groaned as he rolled his eyes at him. Debating shoving the man out of his way to continue his search. Frowning as the larger man started walking toward him. Not yet raising his weapon but keeping it at a threatening level. Freddy was far from intimidated as he stayed in place. Soon as the larger man was within a foot of him, he held his clawed hand out. Hoping that it would deter him from getting any closer to him. With a sneer, Freddy repeated,"_**I said, get the Hell out of my way. I got better things to do than stand here be annoyed by some hockey puck.**_"

Jason briefly debated beating the man to death with the doll. Just to silence his dirty mouth. Mama hated cursing. And she hated hearing other people cursing for a long time. When the man raised his weird glove, Jason tilted his head to the side to stare at it. Those knives were sharp and terrifying. But they were nothing compared to his weapon. Which he raised to press against the side of the dirty mouth man's neck. Trying to tell him to shut up without having to actually say it. Glaring at the man from behind his mask as he pressed the tip harder into his flesh. Watching blood dribble down his throat as he sneered at him instead of looking scared. The man mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch as he used his non-bladed hand to move the machete away.

Then he used his bladed hand to swipe at Jason's stomach. Which he barely avoided getting hit by as he quickly jumped back. The blades snagging on one of his shirts instead and pulling it open. Making him glare at the shorter burned man as he took a step backward. Neither moving as they glared at the other.

While the pair glared at each other, Chucky inwardly groaned. This was the stupidest thing he'd seen in a long time. And he'd done some pretty messed up stuff in the past. Putting that to the side, he glanced between the burned man and the masked one. Deciding whether or not it was wise to let them know he wasn't just a toy. At first, he decided against the idea. Worried that they'd do something to him. But he wasn't in the mood to be in the middle of a brawl either. Especially, when both of his opponents had a considerable height advantage on him. Along with better weapons than him too. It was probably wiser to speak up now or be used as a bludgeoning tool. So he cleared his throat as he patted the masked man's stomach in annoyance. When both men looked at him, he asked,"Can you two have your little shoving match another time?"

"I'd really like to get the Hell out of this place in one piece.",Chucky added as he crossed his arms. Rolling his eyes as both men fell entirely silent. The burned one looking considerably more freaked out than the masked one. Then again, he couldn't see his expression. So he possibly was just as freaked out as the other man. Though, the masked man hadn't dropped him just yet. Something that he found slightly amusing and nice. What was annoying was the silence that had followed for a few seconds. Chucky rolled his eyes as he asked,"What? You two never seen a talking doll before?"

"It ain't like you two are any less freaky.",he added. After all, one of them was wearing a hockey mask and the other was burned like bacon. Soon as he pointed this out, the burned man seemed to regain his senses. Glaring at the possessed doll as he said,"**_Well, we're normal human beings. Not knock off Cabbage Patch dolls that can talk._**"

Out of all the freaky things he'd seen, this wasn't what he expected. Freddy stared at the Good Guy as he glared at him. That stupid thing seemed familiar. But he wasn't entirely sure why. Then it hit him, he remembered hearing about it from Kathryn when she came home from school. Scared out of her wits after some kids in her class told her an urban legend. One about a killer Good Guy doll that was supposedly possessed by some serial killer. That had to be this stupid thing. It was real? He kept his face neutral as he stared at the doll then at the hockey masked man. Who seemed a bit more stunned that thing in his arms was actually talking. And talking in ways that he probably hadn't expected. That was made clear when the masked man set the doll on his feet and took a step away from it. Holding his machete to the toy's face as he stared at it.

"_**The fuck are you scared for?**_",Freddy asked. When the masked man stared at him, he continued,"**_You're like ten times his size. Just kick'im._**"

"_**Don't**__ fucking kick me!_",Chucky shouted. Holding his hands up in defense as he took a step back. The masked man not moving as he continued to stare at the burned man. Looking at the masked man then at the burned one, he suggested,"Listen, how about the three of us just work together? We all have goals we wanna accomplish."

"_**And we'd do this because?**_",Freddy questioned. Sure, it sounded good in theory. But how was he supposed to trust that they wouldn't turn on him. Or kill his daughter before he could punish her for her betrayal? Chucky rolled his eyes as he answered,"Because our little victims are probably working together by now. And splitting up never worked well for anybody."

"We've got strengths we can use against them and get what we need faster.",Chucky added. Three against two was better odds than one on two. Like right now. They could easily overpower the duo and he could use his newest spell on the tallest one. Get another body to use against Barclay if he ever saw him again. Make him pay for what he'd done to him. Looking up at Freddy, he grinned as he said,"I've got stealth on my side. You've got some decent weapons and speed."

"And lumpy here looks pretty strong. Probably knows this place like the back of his hand too.",Chucky continued. Jabbing his thumb in Jason's direction for emphasis. Who did nothing more than stare down at him. As if debating whether or not to swing his machete into the doll's head. Ignoring this, Chucky took a few steps towards Freddy. Holding his hand up for the burned man to shake. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"Whaddya say? Partners?"

For a brief moment, it looked like Freddy was against the idea. But he realized that both these guys could keep Kathryn's new friends occupied. Then he could finally punish her the way that he'd wanted to since two years ago. Grinning, he used his non-gloved hand to shake the doll's hand. With a smirk, he said,"_**I'm in. Don't know about Hockey Puck here.**_"

Both men stared at Jason as he stared back at them. Partners? With these two weirdos? Both of which were swearing more than his Mama would ever be comfortable with. Then again, it would be nice to have help get rid of his unwanted guests. Even if they were complete weirdos like these two. And they probably would immediately leave after they got what they wanted done, done. So he put his machete back in its holster as he nodded his head. Taking a few steps towards them, he held out his right hand to the doll. Who immediately took it and shook it as he grinned wickedly at Jason. The burned man took his hand back as he asked,"_**Any ideas on how to get those three out of hiding?**_"

"Three? I thought there was only two people running around?",Chucky asked. That information surprised Jason. He'd seen two people. One was some random bad girl that had been drinking at the lake. He took care of her pretty quickly. And some bearded guy that ran off after he'd seen him kill her. Jason looked down at the doll then at Freddy. Tilting his head as he made a _'go on'_ gesture. Freddy answered,"_**My daughter got a few new friends. Some tall guy and this bearded fellow.**_"

Tall guy. That made him think of that tall man who'd stolen the pretty girl he'd rescued. One that had beaten him to...shoving those thoughts aside, he stared at Freddy. There was another guy and some girl running around camp? Another girl? He hoped she wasn't as terrible as the other one he'd dealt with. Chucky raised an eyebrow at the words _'bearded fellow'_. And he guessed it could be Andy. But he kind of doubted it. Out of all the places in the world, why would Andy be in this dump? Especially, when he was on his way to that psychiatric hospital. Shoving those thoughts aside, he asked Freddy to describe the bearded guy. Since he already knew what the tall dude looked like. His jaw dropped when the burned man accurately described the man he'd been trying to kill for years. Right down to the outfit he'd last seen Andy wearing.

So, he really was here. Whatever had made him whole and brought him here, brought Andy too. A slight smile came on his face at this. Now, he was going to have a chance to get rid of Andy once and for all. He looked up at Freddy as he answered,"Well, we could check down by the lake. See if they're trying to make a daring escape by boat."

"Doubt they got any other way out.",he added. Jason nodded his head at this. The weird talking doll was finally making sense in his eyes. That would be another way out if they couldn't simply walk away from the place. And there were plenty of boats down by the docks that they could easily use. If they were clever enough that is. And he knew full well how to get there without the trio seeing any of them. Freddy nodded his head at this information. The burned man asked,"_**Mind showing us the quickest way down...?**_"

Jason raised an eyebrow as the burned man trailed off his words. Then realized he probably was asking for a name or something. Quickly looking around the cabin, he found a crayon and some old paper. Quickly writing his name down, he held it up for both to see.

_'My name's Jason.'_

"_**Okay, Jason. I'm Freddy.**_",Freddy stated. Looking down at Chucky, he carefully nudged him with his foot. Chucky stated,"I'm Chucky. And if you kick me one more damn time, I'm stabbing your leg."

Rolling his eyes, Freddy motioned for Jason to lead the way. Mumbling something that Jason suspected was probably a curse word. But he decided to let it slide as he picked up Chucky and started leading the way. Who seemed a lot more used to being carried than Jason would've suspected he would be. Leading the burned man down the nearest trail that would directly lead them to the docks. He only hoped that Chucky's hunch was right. And they weren't going on a wild goose chase.

Clay had hoped the boats would be usable. And for the most part, some of them were. But he wasn't entirely sure that they could handle three grown adults at one time. Sure, Kathryn was pretty light in comparison to the two men. He still worried that they'd sink halfway across the lake. Andy suggested that they just have two people go at a time. While one person stays hidden at the docks waiting for someone to come back for them. A plan that definitely didn't sit well with Clay in the slightest. As he worried the burned man or whomever had been chasing Kathryn or Andy would show up.

But it was starting to look like their best bet.

Kathryn pointed out that she could use one of the smaller boats by herself. It probably would waste less time and be safer. Both men realized that it was probably wiser than what they were coming up with. So they hurried to find one that Kathryn could easily use. Just as they found a few that would work, a disturbing laugh came out of no where. Clay glanced around for where the laugh could possibly be coming from. His gaze landed on a Good Guy doll seated next to the door behind them. The sight of the doll almost made him roll his eyes. As he remembered how easily Kathryn had dealt with the dumb serial killer possessed toy. And that Charles Lee Ray was outnumbered three to one. At least he felt safer, until a familiar burned figure waltzed through the door. Grinning like the cat that caught the canary as he stared at the three of them. Creepy eyes landing on Kathryn as he chuckled,"_**Hello, Princess. Did you miss me? Daddy missed you.**_"

The Good Guy near his foot gave him a creeped out look. Getting to his feet, he took his own knife out from his overalls as he briefly glared at him. Then Chucky said,"Way to make this awkward there, Fred."

"You really know how to kill an atmosphere.",Chucky added. Looking at Andy, he gave him a creepy little grin. While Andy just glared back at him. Holding his bat up as he stared down at the possessed doll. Freddy seemingly ignoring the comment as he moved away from the doorway. Motioning for someone to come in with his non-gloved hand. Clay felt his blood freeze at the sight of that person. Jason Voorhees. Pulling his machete from his belt as he stared at Clay. Then turned his attention to Andy and Kathryn. Tilting his head to the side as he stared at her. The three killers kept their position around the doorway. Blocking their pray from even attempting to run. Holding up their weapons as the trio started backing away and raising their own weapons. Preparing themselves to fight their way out.


	5. Chapter 5

For a few moments, no one moved or said a word. Tension flooded the room as their former victims held up their weapons. Kathryn immediately regretting just grabbing a standard kitchen knife. Sure, she'd fought Freddy with a knife before. But she really wanted a nice bludgeoning tool to properly defend herself with. Especially, when he was teamed up with someone who was armed with a machete. Putting that aside, she asked,"I don't suppose you boys got any ideas?"

Not once taking her eyes off the trio in front of her. Afraid that if she did, Freddy would attack her. Or one of the others would attack her. From what she could see out of the corner of her eye, they were shaking their heads. Neither had any ideas what to do against these guys either. As she tried to think of what to do, Freddy took a step toward her. Prompting Clay to stand in front of her and hold his ax up in a protective manner. Glaring at him, he said,"Don't you fucking dare, asswipe."

Freddy merely rolled his eyes at this display of heroics. It didn't matter to him if this guy tried to protect Kitty from him. He doubted the boy could properly protect her when Jason wanted a piece of him. Speaking of whom, Jason immediately took the opportunity to grab the ax handle. Slamming the man down to the ground. So fast that Kathryn had barely any time to react. And before she could even attempt to, he punched her in the gut causing her to double over. Nearly dropping her knife as she landed on her knees with a dull thud. Holding her stomach in pain. While this happened, the bearded man swung the bat at Jason. Nailing him in the back of the head. Freddy ignored this as he carefully darted around the trio right for Kathryn. Who barely recovered in time to get back on her feet. Holding her knife up defensively as she started backing away from him. While her attention was diverted, Chucky snuck up behind her with a smirk on his face. Taking his knife out, he slashed her calf as he laughed. Making her fall forward as she screamed in pain. Unintentionally dropping her knife as she landed on her hands and knees. While she turned to Chucky, she screamed again then kicked him with her uninjured leg. Shoving him far away as Freddy finally caught back up with her. Wrapping his gloved hand around her neck as he smirked down at her. He said,"**_Bad girl, Kathryn._**"

"_**Kicking people isn't nice.**_",he added. Chuckling to himself, as she reached up to try and pull at his wrist. He pressed one of the blades to her throat a bit harder. Giving her a cut that bled slightly as she suddenly went still. Her eyes ran to the dropped knife. Just barely within possibly an inch of her fingertips. Glancing from it to Freddy as she debated whether or not it'd be worth grabbing or not. Internally groaning when Chucky had quickly grabbed the damned weapon. Smirking at her as he waggled it in front of her face. Then shoving it into his overalls before turning his attention to Jason and the other two. Both men looking like they had the upper hand on him. Prompting the doll to roll his eyes as he ran towards them. Ducking as Andy swung the bat at him and slashed him across the knee. Cackling as he managed to knock him off balance. While he did this, Jason took the ax from Clay. Raising it up enough to try and hack at him. Luckily for Clay, he managed to jump back in time to avoid the blade.

That still gave Kathryn some hope as Freddy forced her to her feet. Ignoring the searing pain in her left calf as she stood up. Freddy wrapped an arm around hers as he started to drag her out of the place. She tried to fight him off the best she could but he wouldn't let go. No matter how hard she elbowed him or kicked at him. Screaming as loud as she possibly could as he dragged her out. While both men struggled against their almost killers.

Andy being the first to take out his own. Swinging the bat hard enough to knock Chucky's head clean off and against a nearby wall. While the Good Guy went to get his head back, Andy came up behind Jason. Smashing him again in the head with the bat as hard as he could. Nearly breaking the damn thing as he did so. Soon as Jason's attention was on him, Clay took a nearby oar and slammed it into his gut hard. Hard enough to make him drop the ax. Which Clay wasted no time using against the seemingly invincible killer. Driving the blade hard into his head as hard as he could muster. Watching the tall killer fall on his face on the ground. Utterly still and driving the weapon deeper into his own skull. Soon as they were done with him, they turned to Chucky. Only to find the small killer had completely disappeared in the room. Hearing his high pitched giggle now and again from seemingly everywhere. Carefully, Clay got the ax out of Jason's skull. Backing away from the corpse as he did so. In a low voice, he said,"We gotta get Kathryn away from Freddy."

"Who knows what that sick fuck's doing to her.",he added. Rushing out of the shack with Andy hot at his heels. Holding the cracked bat as he ran after the taller man. Hoping that Kathryn was still alive as they ran looking for her.

Dragging her into a cabin, he smirked as he stared down at Kathryn. Smelling her hair as he dragged her into the middle of it. She put up more of a fight than he initially anticipated that she would have. But he was loving every minute of it. Her nails digging into his arm as she kicked at him. It was easy to ignore that it actually did hurt. Shoving her onto her face the ground, he chuckled,"_**Poor Kitty. All alone.**_"

"_**Those little boys you picked to protect you won't last long.**_",he added. Grinning as he watched her try to get to her feet. Slamming his foot into the middle of her back, causing her to scream in pain again. It was adorable watching her squirm and try to escape him. Hands scraping at the wooden floor of the cabin as he kept his boot in place. Looking down at her, he said,"_**You're not getting out of this, Princess. Daddy's gotta give you, your medicine.**_"

"_**Make you regret everything you've done**_.",he continued. A hot wave of anger overwhelmed her when he said that. Everything she'd done? It was his own damn fault that he was murdered. He took so much from her and made her life miserable. Took her best friend. And this fucker still thought he was the victim in all of this? Her teeth ground together as she craned her neck to sneer at him. With a hiss, she said,"_Fuck you, asshole! You got no reason to act like the victim here!_"

"_After everything you've done to me. Ground into me and scarred into me...how in the fuck do you think you're the victim?!_",she shouted. Struggling harder to get out from under his foot. Pressing his weight harder into her back, he rolled his eyes. Of course she'd only ever think about herself. What about him or his feelings? Why didn't she ever think of anyone that wasn't herself? He loved her but fuck was she selfish sometimes. Ignoring this, he stomped on her back once again. Relishing the screams that she made as she finally stayed still. Kneeling slightly, he leaned over her. Pulling her hair back as he said,"_**So typical of you, Kitty.**_"

"_**Never once thinking of anyone but yourself. You're so fucking selfish.**_",he hissed. Loving the pained look on her face as he kept his grip on her hair. Twisting it tightly in his fingertips as she let out a strained noise. Gritting her teeth as he turned her head towards him. Knowing full well how much pain it was causing her and not caring. She got him burned alive. And then sent to prison. Which was worse than he'd ever imagined it could be. Shoving those thoughts aside, he pressed one of his fingertip blades to her cheek. Lightly ghosting her face as she glared at him with those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she sneered at him. It was tempting to kiss her as he kept his grip on her tresses. Chuckling, he said,"_**It's a good thing I love you so much.**_"

Instead of saying anything at all, Kathryn screamed as she took hold of something on the ground. Then slammed him in the eye with it. Causing him to let go of her hair and fall backward as he clutched his now bleeding eyeball. While he tried to pull the item out, she struggled to her feet. Running out of the cabin as quickly as she could. Freddy let out a hiss of pain as he pulled the object from his eye socket. Along with, unfortunately, his eye. A pencil. His bratty little girl stabbed him with a fucking pencil?! That little shit! He tossed the item aside as he quickly got to his feet. Running out of the cabin after his daughter. Who, despite her injuries, was maintaining a decent distance between them. Oh, she was going to really get it when he caught up to her. How dare she do this to him?! Where did she get the nerve to do this?! As he ran after her, he shouted,"**_YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?!_**"

"_**DEAD!**_",he added. That seemed to light a fire under her as she ran even harder. Not listening once to what was being thrown at her back. Her ribs hurt and her lungs felt like they were on fire. The injury she had was throbbing in pain but she ignored it. If she slowed for one second, he was going to kill her. There was no way in Hell she was going to let that happen. All she needed was a place to hide and a first aid kit. Whatever came first. As she ran through the camp grounds, she nearly ran into someone. Causing her to nearly scream until she realized it was just Andy. Causing her to grin slightly as she turned to see Freddy heading toward them. Only stopping when he spotted both men still very much alive in front of him. A sneer came to his face as he glanced between them. Clay moved in front of Kathryn again as he held the ax up threateningly. Andy held his bat up as he glared at the burned man. The trio watched as he turned his attention from them to someone behind them. Neither man wanted to turn around to find out what exactly he was looking at. Fearing that it was possibly just a trick to get their attention diverted. So Kathryn turned around to see what he was staring at. Gasping as she muttered,"Oh, **_crap..._**"

"What?",Clay asked. Still not turning around to check what it was. Wanting to keep an eye on Freddy at all times. Kathryn answered,"That hockey masked dude is back..."

Of course he was. That fucker was harder to put down the first time he met him. Why wouldn't he be the second time? Andy glanced over his shoulder with a sneer. He thought,_'Of course he's fine. Why wouldn't he be?'_

A moment later, Chucky came up behind Freddy. Standing next to him as he twirled his knife. Grinning widely as he briefly glanced up at the burned man. Then took another look as his eyebrows raised in confusion. Gesturing to his own eye, he asked,"The fuck happened to your face?"

"_**Princess over there stabbed me with a pencil.**_",Freddy answered. Glaring at her as he clicked his fingerblades together in annoyance. The Good Guy turned to look at Kathryn, who just glared at him as he stared at her. Giving her a discrete thumbs up before toying with his knife. Apparently impressed that she'd managed to gouge her former abuser's eye out with just a pencil. Something she wasn't entirely sure if she should feel flattered or disturbed by. Putting those feelings aside, she said,"We need to run."

"You think you can with your leg like that?",Andy asked. Examining it by sight as carefully as he possibly could. Kathryn nodded her head. It wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter. None of them had time for either guy to carry her around. As it definitely would waste time. Nudging Clay, she said,"_Go, go, go!_"

With that, all three of them bolted across the camp grounds. Straight towards the woods as fast as their feet could take them. Knowing full well their pursuers were right behind them.

Soon as they started running, Jason sprinted after them. He definitely wasn't going to let these three troublemakers get away. Not after that nasty boy hit him with that ax. It was a miracle he wasn't dead right now. And he was going to make that bearded man pay too. For hitting him so many times with that stupid bat. As he ran after them, he noticed that Freddy was right next to him. Barely managing to keep pace and blood flowing down his cheek. One of his eyes was missing. His stomach turned with disgust but he managed to keep running after the trio.

Chucky had somehow managed to get on Freddy's back, keeping a careful arm around the burned man's throat. Clinging tightly as they ran through the woods. A little impressed that the scrawny girl had managed to take out one of Fred's eyes. As she didn't strike him as the particularly violent type.

He kind of wished that he could've seen her do that. Would have been kind of cool to watch someone get their eye gouged out. Especially with something as flimsy as a pencil. Putting those thoughts aside, he asked,"You got any traps out here, Jason?"

"If so, where are they?",he added. Looking over at the hockey masked man as they made their way through the forest. Jason didn't slow down as he pointed in the vague direction of the right of them. Holding up two fingers. Then pointing to the left of them and holding up three fingers. So, five traps in general. Two on the right and two on the left. Good. With some luck, those stooges might get caught in one of them. If they ever lost sight of them that was. And unfortunately, they did. Managing to lose sight of them as they turned down a nearby hiking trail. Freddy gave an annoyed huff as they slowed down to catch their breath. His wound was still bleeding pretty badly as he muttered,"_**Fucking brat...always so ungrateful.**_"

"What were you expecting her to do? Not defend herself?",Chucky asked. Raising an eyebrow at Freddy's stupidity. Most people didn't want to be fucking murdered. Did he really expect her to not fight back to save herself? He looked at the burned man as he said,"**_I did. But I wasn't expecting her little ass to take my fucking eye!_**"

Chucky supposed that was fair. But still, that was something you should expect against any survivor. They're only that way thanks to how desperately they wanted to live. Ignoring this, he shrugged his shoulders. He muttered,"Your fault for letting her get that close in the first place."

"_**Don't make me throw your tiny ass into the fucking lake.**_",Freddy hissed. Not saying anything else, Chucky merely rolled his eyes. Looking over at Jason to see how he was. The cut that Clay had given him looked pretty bad. Was bleeding profusely over his mask. Which he guessed had ultimately saved Jason from being injured more. The hockey masked man headed over to Freddy. Carefully examining the wound as he tilted his head to the left. Looking like an over sized puppy dog. Freddy waved his hands away as he mumbled,"_I'm fine. Stop fussing._"

"You were just bitching about your daughter stabbing your eye out.",Chucky pointed out. Barely dodging the swipe that came his way. Rolling his eyes, he said,"He's fine, Jason. Let's go find some of those traps before those stooges get away."

"We might be able to use one of them on these guys.",Chucky added. Possibly injure one of them worse than he already had Kathryn. Which he was impressed that she wasn't limping worse than she already was. At first he figured the injury might not have been that deep. But the way it was gushing blood, he knew that wasn't true. She was a lot more tough than she honestly looked. And that was saying something. Jason was slightly disturbed how easily she did that. This was her Dad. Sure, he swore like a sailor but he didn't seem all that bad. The hockey masked man wondered what drove her to gouge his eyeball out with a pencil for. Putting those thoughts aside, he directed the pair towards the traps he had laid out. Hoping the police hadn't moved them since he was last there. Otherwise the trio were going to be really out of luck.

At that moment, the trio finally slowed down to catch their breath. And so Andy could tend to Kathryn's leg wound. It looked pretty deep. But, thankfully, not too deep that she was going to need stitches or anything. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and carefully wrapped it around the wound. Making it tight enough to stem the bleeding but not cut of circulation. Soon as he was done, he said,"Alright. This should be okay. But I wanna put some actual bandages on it to keep it from getting infected."

"We're definitely going to need to find a place to hide too.",Clay added. That was going to be harder than getting the bandages. As Kathryn doubted there were many places they could easily hide. Those murderers could easily find them hiding in the cabins. She nodded her head and thanked Andy for wrapping up her injury. As they glanced around for a place to hide, she asked,"Any ideas on where we can hide, Clay?"

"I'm not sure. It's been a couple of years since I've been here.",Clay admitted. He wasn't entirely sure if he remembered any hiding spots. Then it hit him. There were houses nearby that they could easily hide in. They were abandoned after the murders that happened. Not a lot of people wanted to be there after something like that. He figured they'd at least be a good place to hide for the night. Or at least for a couple of hours. Pointing towards where he'd seen them last, he stated,"I think there might be a couple of houses that way."

"They're abandoned but it's better than nothing.",Clay added. Both Andy and Kathryn nodded at this information. All three of them hurried towards the direction of the supposed houses. Hoping that they were there like Clay believed they were. And feeling relieved when they saw the broken down homes come into view. Hurrying inside as quickly as they could and making sure it was really abandoned. Once they confirmed there wasn't anyone or anything hiding that could harm them, Andy headed to the bathroom. Looking for anything to use on Kathryn's injured leg. Quickly finding an old first aid kit that still had some decent bandages in it. Not a lot but enough to properly treat her injury. Which she did as quickly as possible. Apologizing for the blood on his shirt. Which he didn't really care about. It wasn't like he didn't know how to get blood out of clothes. Soon as they were done taking care of her injury, they all headed into a bedroom. Barricading the door with the bed and dresser. Then taking the blankets and pillows and setting them on the ground. Laying together as they tried to get some rest. Knowing they were going to need it if they were going to escape this horrible nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours later they started waking up. Kathryn was the first to get fully woken up and was relieved they weren't back at the camp grounds. She'd been worried that they would. Considering all the other things they'd dealt with. Carefully getting up as she stretched her arms out. Clay carefully got up as well. Yawning as he glanced around the bedroom they shacked up in. Looking disappointed that it wasn't just a dream. He sighed as he cracked his neck then popped his shoulders. Andy rubbed his eyes as he got up off the floor. Looking over at the pair, Andy muttered,"I really wish we could go home."

Kathryn nodded her head as she toyed with her hair. Wishing that she was home and could take a shower. Get a toothbrush for her gross feeling mouth. Running her tongue over her teeth, she said,"Me too. I'd give anything for a toothbrush."

"I'd love a hot shower.",Clay stated. Another thing the other two wanted as well. Along with something to eat. Which they all hoped that they could find something to eat. But they'd figure that out later. Right now, they needed to think of how to get away from this place. While they stood in the bedroom, Andy asked,"The Hell brought us here anyway?"

"I'm not sure...I mean I was at home, fell asleep and woke up here.",Kathryn said. Remembering that weird tingling sensation that came over her. She told this to the other two, who said they had that sensation as well. Clay pointing out that he'd fallen asleep with that kind of sensation too. That he had a headache before hand and just wanted to sleep it off. He pointed out,"It was like my limbs were falling asleep or something."

"I was in a hospital and that happened to me too.",Andy chimed in. He hadn't been sedated when they put him in a holding cell. Mostly, to keep him there until they could get a hold of other police. It was the strangest sensation in the world. And he was surprised that they had a similar sensation. Toying with the almost-broken bat, he asked,"Did you guys experience anything else? Like see anything off?"

"No, I just fell asleep and woke up on the floor of a cabin.",Kathryn answered. While Clay said that he woke up on a bunk bed mattress. That was odd. Since he had woken up next to the actual lake. Well, more accurately, was woken up by a lady screaming her head off. Gotten up in time to see a woman being chased by that hockey masked man. Not trying to think of the memory, Andy said,"Well, that's something we don't have in common then. I woke up near the lake."

"I'm going to guess our_ 'friends'_ probably woke up the same way.",he added. Not that he'd ask any of those assholes to confirm. It didn't matter to him if they did or not. Clay was thinking this as well. Twirling the ax in his hand as he thought of this. He wondered what exactly brought them there. And for what purpose as well. Partially thinking that it was to give their former almost murderers another shot? Kathryn toyed with her hair as she thought about it was too. She stated,"It feels like we're being brought to help their revenge or something."

"But by what?",she asked. Not really speaking to them and more to herself. As she toyed with her hair, she started pacing the floor. Trying to think of what could do that. Unsure of whether or not it could be a human being that brought them there. Though, that was definitely not possible. No human being could do all that these folks had done. Right up to the tingling sensation that they experienced. At least she didn't think there was any possible way. Stopping midstride, she questioned,"You think normal human beings could make this happen?"

"I don't think so, Kathy.",Clay answered. As it felt a little too much for normal human beings to be able to pull off. At least in his mind. Since all of them were in completely different states. And he highly doubted anyone would kidnap three random people for this. None of them had anything really in common or were anything alike. Aside, from the fact that they all survived almost being murdered by hard to kill serial killers. Shoving those thoughts aside, he added,"I mean we live in different states and we're nothing alike."

"Well, we're survivors. That's one thing we've got in common.",Andy pointed out. Kathryn nodded her head at this information. Setting her foot down as she mulled that over. Survivors. All of them were survivors of three killers. Publicly known killers. Though, she doubted any fans of these fuckers could pull this off. If they had any in the very least. Pushing those thoughts aside as she let go of her hair. Turning to the men, she suggested,"Maybe that's why we're here? We're survivors and someone wants us to reface these monsters?"

Both men stared at each other than at her. It was clear they thought that but, weren't entirely convinced it was true. And neither was she for that matter. But, it was the only thing that made sense in her mind. Even if she couldn't fully explain why it did. Kathryn toyed with her hair again as she shrugged her shoulders. Andy sighed as he said,"Okay, that's weird theory. But it's the only one we got so far."

"So we should keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.",Clay stated. With that, they pushed the furniture out of the way. Freezing when they heard a door open from somewhere downstairs. All of them staring at each other as they stood there. Unsure if they were hearing someone possibly coming home. Or if they were hearing the three killers. Instead of waiting for them, they carefully made their way to a window. Andy opened it up as quietly as he could. Kathryn going through it first before Clay. Then, finally Andy following suit. The sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs towards the door of the room. That's all he needed to hear as he scrambled across the roof after Kathryn and Clay. While they hurried over it, Andy briefly glanced back. Noticing there was someone in the room. But not getting a clear look at them as they scrambled off the roof. Not wanting to stick around to find out if it was one of the killers or not.

Those idiots managed to escape. He shouldn't be so surprised that they managed to get away. Or that they were surviving this long. Their killers weren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. It wouldn't be that difficult for them to get away. Rolling his eyes, he mumbled,"How in the Hell aren't they dead yet?"

"I can't believe we've wasted so much power on these nobodies.",he added. Tapping his talons against the window frame as the figures darted out of sight. Turning to the other figure in the room, he asked,"What in the world were we thinking?"

"It was supposed to be fun and it has been.",the lanky pale woman answered. Her bright yellow eyes were full of glee as she stared into his own. The other demon toyed with her short black jacket for a little bit. Toying with the zipper as she continued,"They're tougher than they look. I thought they'd die within the first day."

"And yet they survived longer than that. Despite how hard we've made things for them.",she added. Giggling as she rubbed her own talons together. At least one of them was having fun with this. But he couldn't find anything fun or hilarious about this. It was starting to get very annoying. He rolled his eyes as he turned his sights to the forest. Those three were more trouble than they were worth. And he just wanted this whole damn _'game'_ over with already. Chewing his bottom lip, he muttered,"This is just fucking stupid is what is."

"You're such a bore, Oak.",she muttered. Oak turned to her with an annoyed glare. It was true. This was just fucking stupid. Why in the Hell did she find this amusing in the slightest bit? Setting his hands on his hips, Oak said,"It is. This whole thing feels unnecessary and childish."

"Why are you so invested in these humans for, Lavender?",he asked. Turning his attention back to the window as he thought it over. Lavender came over to the window as she answered,"Because they've survived things that normal humans usually don't."

"Think of it, Oak. Not many humans have ever survived a vengeful sleep ghost.",she said. Which was true. There barely were any who had. And most of them died thanks to how easily sick human beings get. She grinned as she continued,"Or a revenant of that caliber. And I've never seen a human soul placed in a strange doll like that."

"They're almost like us in a way.",she added. Which he supposed was true. They weren't anything like normal humans anymore. The burned man was definitely on his way to be a true demon along with the doll and masked figure. And their would-be victims seemed to be made of sterner stuff than most. Very few humans could survive them. Oak was even tempted to kidnap any of them to dissect them and figure out what they were made of. Ignoring this, he said,"I suppose those three are. But that doesn't explain why you're bothering with any of this."

"You can't possibly find watching mortals survive this type of thing that fun.",he added. There had to be more to it than that. Much more than he could possibly see. Just what in the world was it? He turned to stare at her as she said,"If we record this and the others see it, we can profit off of it."

"So many of our kind will watch it and we'll be so popular.",she stated. Cupping his face carefully in her talons as she stared into his eyes. Grinning widely as she continued,"No more having to hide or doing others bidding anymore. Just us having enough power to do as we please. Imagine it."

Oak tried to imagine it as he stared into her yellow eyes. Doing whatever they wished and not bending to someone's will. It sounded like a beautiful dream to him. But he worried that their plan wouldn't work. As these survivors had survived so far. Would their plan still work if they managed to kill their attackers? He gently gripped her wrists as he tried to give her a smile. Though, he guessed he failed by the look on her face. Lavender sighed as she said,"I know it'll work. And when it does, I'll show you the next batch that I have planned."

"And believe me, they're even tougher than these guys.",she added. Pulling him closer, she gave him a kiss on his nose. Pressing their foreheads together as she stared into his bright orange eyes. Oak gave a soft sigh and nodded his head carefully. Not wanting to bump her nose or poke her in the eye with one of his horns. If she said that this would work. Then he'd believe her. Everything else she'd ever tried with him worked well so far. Why wouldn't this? Oak muttered,"Alright, Lavender. If you say this will work, then I'll give it a fair shot."

"Wouldn't hurt to keep the game going and see if it gets more fun.",he added. Really, what was the harm in indulging her a little bit? Lavender gave a peal of laughter as she let go of his face. Pulling away as she happily danced around the room. Making him smile slightly as he watched her. Soon as she was done, she asked him to go find the killers. Put them on the path towards their little group of human survivors so they could try again. And to see what kind of plans they were coming up with while they hadn't been watching them. Oak nodded his head at this as he blinked himself to their location. Keeping a careful eye on the three men. Who were gathering up strange metal tools that he'd never seen before. Putting a few in places they seemed to guess the survivors would go. At least he believed they were doing as such. Part of him wanted to read their minds to find out. But he knew that wasn't a wise decision. As he believed the doll killer would sense him somehow.

There was something strange about him and he couldn't guess what. There was this strange aura around him and it distured the demon. Something that felt cold, ancient, and...familiar. Shoving these thoughts aside, he kept his eyes trained on them. They seemed to be heading in the right direction to catch up to their prey. All they needed was a push. Something that would show them the right way-a thought hit him at that moment and a smirk came to his face. Oak tilted his head to the side as he thought of the young woman's screams. Opening his mouth, he let out a bone chilling shriek of terror. One that sounded very much like that young woman he'd captured the other day. Making sure it sounded like it came from where he last saw the real one go.

All three men whipped their heads toward the sound. The doll pointed to the direction as he said something to the others. Who nodded their heads as they carefully set the metal traps down. Then they made their way towards the trio as fast as they could. It was hard for Oak to keep his laughter to himself as he watched them move.

This was going to be fun.

The trio briefly stopped in their tracks at the sound of the scream. Both men stared at Kathryn then over their shoulders. That sounded like her. But it couldn't have been. What in the Hell just screamed like her just then?

It was hard to understand. Kathryn stared around the woods as she put a hand over her own mouth. Trying to understand just how her voice came from no where. She stared at the men as she gave them a fearful look. They returned it as they all started running again as fast as they could. Not wanting to stop for one second as they feared the killers would get to them if they did. All of them guessing that they probably heard that scream. And definitely were coming after them. As they ran, Andy listened carefully for the killers. Only hearing the sound of his heart beat in his ears. Feeling it slam against his rib cage as they made their way down the hiking trail. There was no way that none of those monsters hadn't heard that fake Kathryn scream. He knew they did. But what in the world had made that terrible scream? It sounded as if someone had recorded her voice or something.

But why. And for what purpose? His panicked brain couldn't come up with one as he hurried after the pair. Now, and then glancing over his shoulder to be sure the killers weren't behind them just yet. Feeling both relieved and terrified when they weren't. Relieved that they weren't there.

Terrified that he didn't know where they were.

Clay had similar thoughts. What in the world was that really? It couldn't have been the real Kathryn. He'd been staring at her when the scream rang out. Her mouth had been closed. Who could have screamed in her voice like that? Why would something scream like that? His brain kept going over the scenario over and over again. Unable to come up with an answer that didn't sound outlandish. All he could think of is that whatever brought them there did it. And the purpose was for their own amusement. Keep the three of them running so the killers knew where they were. Or possibly until they were too tired to move anymore. Whatever came first. As they ran, he kept an eye out for any sign of the kidnappers and the killers. Fearing that if he didn't see them, they'd catch up with them.

Praying they were getting far enough away.

While both men were thinking the scenario over, Kathryn was freaking out. Unsure of what to make of the strange screamer that had her voice. It felt as if something supernatural was happening. More so then when Freddy had attacked her two years ago. Something that she wasn't sure could possibly happen to her or anyone else. But the scream was proof enough that it could. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as they ran along the trail. Turning down another one that was seemed to be secluded as they moved. Wondering how it sounded like her and unlike her at the same time. Almost as if there was a human sized parrot running around the camp grounds or something. Putting those thoughts aside, she kept a careful eye on the forest as they found a spot to stop. Holding her arms around herself as she turned to both men next to her. She questioned,"Do you think we're far enough away?"

"I _th-think_ so...for now, at least.",Andy answered. There was no real way of telling just yet. He knew they were going to have to move soon. Probably in the next few minutes. But for now, they needed to come up with a plan. Anything to keep the killers from finding them again. Clay stated,"That noise. It sounded like you."

"How in the Hell did that sound like Kathryn?",he asked. Obviously not expecting an answer out of anyone. As neither of them had a clear idea over what it could have been. Whatever it was, it was out there along with the killers. And obviously wasn't on their side. After all, why would whatever that was scream in Kathryn's voice? They had to know that the scream would lead the killers straight to them. It definitely would get them killed in no time. And none of them doubted that was what the thing wanted. As they stood together, Kathryn muttered,"I guess we're really being watched after all."

"By what though? What could be watching us and doing something like that?",Andy questioned. It sounded strange in his mind. But he definitely felt like she was right about them being watched. As they stood together, he said,"I mean it seems utterly crazy."

"Yeah, but we've dealt with crazier things.",Kathryn reminded. After all, they'd survived weirder things than that. Chucky and Freddy were proof of that. She informed him of that as she toyed with her hair again. Then she said,"At least my theory isn't entirely wrong...well, I think it isn't entirely wrong."

"I wish you were wrong.",Clay stated. But with the disturbing sounding voice, he knew full well that she wasn't. There was someone watching them. And probably watching them right now. He glanced along the forest as he thought this. Feeling his stomach twist with anxiety as they started back down the trail. Unsure of where it would lead them.

But hoping it would keep some distance between them and the killers.

"Why in the Hell did she scream like that?",Chucky asked. And had been asking for the past twenty minutes or so. It didn't make sense to him that Kathryn would scream. She knew that would lead them to her and the other survivors. There was no good reason for her to scream at the top of her lungs like that. Chucky toyed with Freddy's sweater as they moved along. He gripped it tight as he answered,"She wouldn't. Your kid isn't that fucking stupid."

"You know she isn't. There's no way she'd just scream like that.",he added. Freddy slowed slightly as he glanced over at the doll. Seemingly thinking that as well. He chewed his bottom lip, Freddy seemed to be realizing this for himself. Grabbing Freddy's chin, Chucky turned his head to look at him. Looking him in the eye, Chucky stated,"It has to be a trap. There's no other reason why she'd do that and you know it."

With that, they all slowed to a stop in the middle of the trail. Jason turned to them as he stared at Freddy then Chucky. Looking at Freddy, Jason tilted his head in confusion. At the dawning realization of this fact, Freddy muttered,"_**You've got a point...she'd definitely pull something like that.**_"

"_**But do we really have any other choice?**_",he asked. Pulling his chin away from the doll's grip as he held his hand up. That made Chucky sigh as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. There were several things they could do. Like go back and grab one of the traps that Jason had. He pointed this out to the burned man and looked at Jason. Asking him to quickly grab one so they could use it on the survivors. Just in case. Jason nodded his head and went to gather a trap. As he hurried along, Freddy stared after him then at Chucky. Hoping that whatever he was planning was going to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Good lord, why did that girl scream for? It sounded like she was dying it was so terrifying. Jason was slightly worried that there was something after her. Not really for her sake but for his own. He was curious about that woman as he took a bear trap. Doubting it would work like the last time he had used it on someone before. Though, he doubted that. Since these folks seem to be a bit more observant than the others were. The mean boy definitely was better than he had been who knows how long ago. And he really wanted to beat the stuffing out of him for what he'd done. As he kept a careful grip on the bear trap, he hurried to his group.

Both arguing over something that he didn't much care for. Nor did he really pay attention to as he started to walk past them. Ignoring the annoyed noises they made as he walked. Figuring they'd walk after him to catch up. Soon as they did, he glanced down at them. Freddy's eye socket was still something that made him slightly uncomfortable. And he doubted he'd ever get comfortable with the sight. Making a mental note to get him some bandages or something. Anything to cover the gross gaping hole that had once housed his eyeball. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he tilted his head to the side. The burned man asked,"_**A bear trap? Where'd you get that thing?**_"

Jabbing his thumb in the general direction of where he got it. Continuing to walk after he was sure that Freddy knew where he grabbed it from. Noticing that Chucky was eyeing his trap with curiosity. Tilting his head to the side, Chucky said,"That looks like it'll work. Might break some bones if we're lucky enough."

"Definitely'll slow down those little shits.",he added. And Jason found himself agreeing with that as they walked along. Going toward the direction of where they heard the scream coming from. Going down a trail that Jason knew better than the others. Figuring it would hopefully put them far ahead of the trio. As he couldn't remember what trail they'd gone down. He hoped that they'd find them soon so he could get rid of these people. Less people in the camp grounds the better.

A couple of hours later, they finally stopped. Kathryn set her hands on her knees as she stared at the boys. They were just as out of breath as her as they stood there. This felt like they were running in circles now. What in the Hell were going to do? Toying with her hair, she asked,"Now what?"

"That's the question of the year. I think we should take down those three assholes.",Andy answered. There was an easy way with Chucky. Throw him to the ground, stomp the shit out of him, and burn the remains. The other ones probably wouldn't be easy to get rid of. Especially, not the big dude with the machete. Figuring the burned man was pretty easy to take out as well. Since, Kathryn stabbed his eye out without much trouble. He said,"First we get rid of Chucky then the burned guy."

"He seems easier to take out than the hockey masked one.",he added. Clay nodded his head in agreement about that. He figured that Freddy would be second easiest. After all, it took him and Whitney forever to kill Jason on their own. That Freddy guy was pretty scrawny in comparison. And he looked easy to injure as well. As they came up with various plans, Clay suggested,"Think we can lure the doll in with something then attack Freddy?"

"Or do you think that's not going to work?",he asked. Looking over at Andy. Figuring that he'd know him a lot better than they would. Kathryn glanced over at him as well for confirmation. Andy nodded his head as he answered,"Yeah. That'll work."

"I volunteer to act as bait for him.",he added. Not something he was afraid of doing. Since, Chucky wasn't that hard to fight. He'd pinned him down before and stomped the shit out of his head before. Well, a copy of him. Or whatever the Hell the other dolls were supposed to be. Shoving those thoughts aside, he glanced over at Kathryn. Then looked over at Clay. Both didn't seem to like the idea of him acting as live bait. Truth be told, he didn't really like that either. But he was going to put up with it to get rid of the little asshole once and for all. Kathryn chewed her bottom lip as she muttered,"I guess that's alright."

"I don't like that but it's the most solid plan we've had.",Clay said. He toyed with the ax as he looked down at Andy. Then at the ax. Toying with it briefly before holding it out in front of him. He stated,"We probably should trade weapons then. Cuz I doubt that almost broken bat's gonna do much against that annoying doll."

Andy agreed with that statement and traded his bat for the ax. Kathryn wished that she had something to use. Like that knife that she had taken from the kitchen. Putting this to the side, she checked her shorts for her hairbands. Wanting to get her hair out of her face for a little while. There thankfully was one that she liked. Putting her hair up as the best she could. Looking over at Andy, she asked,"So where should we go around here for this trap?"

"Mess hall might work. Not a lot of places for that little shit to run or hide.",Andy answered. Figuring that it would be the biggest place in an emergency. And that Kathryn could find another weapon to use there. If necessary, they could shove him in the broken down freezer there. All of them started heading back to the camp grounds. Figuring that the trio would turn back at some point. Probably not for a couple of hours or so. Soon, they were back at the camp grounds to get their trap set up.

At the trails, Jason was setting up the trap for the survivors. Soon as he did so, he turned to the duo next to him. Freddy and Chucky were talking about possible traps for the trio. What they could do to get the group. The doll toyed with his knife as he suggested putting down traps in a few trails. Maybe checking the camp grounds to be sure there was no one there. Something that Jason found himself agreeing with as well.

Since, that probably was where they were headed. He couldn't think of anywhere else those trio would go. Soon as he was done with the trap, they went through different trails to set up more. After getting a few that Jason still had stored up. When they were done with this, they practically sprinted over to the camp grounds. There was a few things odd about it that he noticed right away. Like the foot prints in the dirt that looked recent. Along with a few drops of blood that he guessed were from that Kathryn girl's leg wound. One that he guessed would probably need stitches at this rate. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he decided to check cabins. Make absolutely sure that none of the trio were hiding in there.

While he did this, Chucky got off of Freddy's shoulder. Wanting to check on his own. The few cabins that he checked were empty. Then he headed over to the mess hall as quickly as possible. Looking down at the ground for a little bit as he walked through. There was a few drops of blood that looked fresh. Raising a brow, he opened the door to check. And in front of him was someone that he hadn't anticipated.

**_Andy._**

His back was turned to him and he seemed to be looking through something. It didn't matter to him what it was. He was going to stab the shit out of him like he had wanted to so long ago. Grinning, he silently stalked over to him. Slowly grinning as he made his way over to the man. When he was within a foot of the man, he turned and raised an ax. Slamming the handle into Chucky's chest as hard as he could. Knocking him down before slamming the blade hard into the doll's face. Pulling it out, he slammed it over again and again. Right until the doll's head turned into nothing but mush. Andy was covered in blood as he kept his tight grip on the ax. Mouth open in a silent scream as he pulled the weapon out of the now dead doll's head. Panting, he glanced around the room. Both Kathryn and Clay were coming out from the kitchen. Kathryn holding a decent sized wooden oar. They eyed the motionless doll on the ground for a brief moment. Then hurried over to him to check how he was. Looking him over, Kathryn said,"Nice. I hope he doesn't come back from this."

Catching his breath, he nodded in agreement. Andy wiped the blood of of his face as he turned to Kathryn. Noticing the rather large wooden oar in her hands. It looked like a decent weapon. One that definitely could cave in someone's head if she hit hard enough. They glanced over at the mess hall door to see if the other killers were coming.

None were.

They wondered if they noticed that Chucky wasn't with them. Or if they were too busy with whatever they were doing to care. It didn't matter. The trio quietly headed out of the mess hall to find Freddy. And it seemed like he was looking for the short killer. Muttering his name now and then. Asking if he'd found anything useful. Sounding absolutely annoyed when the small killer didn't answer him. Mumbling curse words under his breath as he walked along. Kathryn decided that she had enough of watching him look for the tiny killer. She went into the open and was in her Father's direct line of sight. At first he was stunned that she would come out into the open. Then a smirk came to his face as he headed towards her. In a soft voice, he chuckled,"_**Aww. Daddy's Princess finally give up on trying to get away from me?**_"

"Eat shit and die, asswipe.",Kathryn said. Gripping her oar tighter as she glared daggers at him. Soon as he was within striking distance, she slammed the oar into his stomach. Something that he hadn't planned on her doing. It knocked the wind out of him. Temporarily stunning him as she continued to thump the oar against his limbs. Breaking his hand, leg, and possibly one of his ribs. A second later, he curled into a ball to avoid most of her hits. Trying to keep his face protected from being hit. While she hit him, Kathryn screamed as loudly as possible. Not even words. Just screams that even she couldn't completely understand. She hits him harder and harder until he was a whimpering mess.

As she did this, Clay as keeping an eye out for Jason. Knowing full well that her screams would attract the giant masked man.

Indeed they did. The giant was at the other side of the camp grounds. Definitely looking confused as he started heading towards them. Noticing that Kathryn was hitting Freddy and that Freddy was definitely bleeding on the ground. Jason practically sprinted as he came over to them. Clay was holding up the bat to hit him with it. When he noticed a strange flash of red to the right of him. Followed by a horribly familiar laughter that sent chills down his spine._ No, no, no._ How in the Hell was he alive? He saw Andy smash his head in!

While Clay was briefly distracted, Jason grabbed the bat. Slamming him into the ground as hard as he could. Knocking the wind out of him as he took the weapon from him. Yanking it out of the tall man's hands, he raised it up. Fully intending on using it on Clay. Before he could even try, Andy slammed the ax into his back. Causing him to nearly drop the bat as he weapon out of him. Then slammed it into the back of the man's head. Which finally caused him to drop it. Falling to his knees as Clay scrambled to get away from him. Heading over to Kathryn to see if she needed his help. Finding that she definitely didn't. As Freddy's head was nothing more than a gross pulpy mess. One that she wouldn't, or couldn't, stop hitting and hitting. No longer screaming as she did so.

Grabbing her wrists as gently as possible, Clay said,"I think he's dead now, Kathy. You can stop hitting him."

That seemed to snap her out of her anger fueled attack. Her eyes going wide as she stared down at the unmoving figure of her Father. Hands shaking as the wooden oar slipped out of her grip. Turning to Clay, she gave him a very disturbing smile. One that unsettled him slightly. Shoving his discomfort to the side, he pulled her into a hug. Pressing her face into his shoulder as she quietly started sobbing. For what, he wasn't entirely sure of. But guessed it was probably only the fact that she killed someone. Not the fact that she killed her former abuser. Just the idea of murder was probably what terrified her. He rubbed her back as he mumbled soft nonsense words. Anything that would help her relax a little more. As he said them, she asked,"Clay, do you think whatever kidnapped us will let us leave now?"

"That we can go home?",she added. Something that he'd wondered himself. And was hoping that this would be the end of it. Since, they killed their would be killers all over again. But the sound of Chucky's laughter. The briefest glimpse he had of his red hair made Clay uneasy. Part of him doubted that they were going to be let go that easily. Instead of worrying her more, he answered,"I think so. Let's just get rested first then we can head into town."

"That alright with you, Kathy?",Clay asked. Glancing down at her briefly to see if she was okay with that. She nodded her head at this information. Looking slightly more calm as she carefully wiped tears from her face. Quietly mumbling apologies about the state of his shirt. He told her that it was fine and they turned to Andy. Just to see how he was doing. And Andy seemed to be doing slightly better than Kathryn had been. His eyes were trained on Jason's corpse as he twirled the ax in his hands. Then as quickly as possible, he drove the ax into his neck.

Over and over again until Jason's head came off. Once it was off, he tossed the weapon away. Looking up at Clay and Kathryn as he tried to catch his breath. Heading up to them, he asked,"Is he dead?"

"Yeah, he isn't breathing or moving.",Kathryn answered. Briefly glancing over to him to be absolutely sure of this. And it was true. Freddy wasn't moving. Definitely wasn't breathing. Nor did it look like he was holding his breath. Her Father was truly dead. Hopefully, not coming back to torment her or her Mother ever again. Yet, she still worried that he would. Pushing those thoughts aside, she added,"I don't think he's coming back from this."

Clay nodded his head at this information. With that, they all started heading out of the camp grounds. Down the road they had just the other day towards the town. Unaware of the person watching them as they moved along. Or the growing anger in their eyes.

Lavender almost felt like screaming as she watched the trio. This wasn't how her game was supposed to end. These idiots weren't supposed to survive this. Her sharp teeth dug into her bottom lip as she watched them walk along. Knowing full well that they'd get to town within thirty minutes if she didn't keep them away from it. Using a bit of her power to do so. Growling as she watched their retreating forms go down the now impossibly long stretching road. As they did so, she turned her attention to the two killers nearby. Blood cooling around their still forms. In her arms were the remains of the doll killer that she found not too long ago. Face mutilated beyond recognition. With another growl, she started fixing the form she had given him. Putting his adorable face back in order before making him sleep. Not wanting him to see her or know she existed.

Fearing he'd do something stupid if she did.

Once he was back in the realm of the living, she smiled to herself. Oh how lovely it was having the tiny killer back. She carefully set him down on the ground. Quietly walking over to the Voorhees man as he laid on the ground. Eyes wide in frozen terror. Guessing his mouth would be open too if she lifted the mask off him. Instead, she just gently lined up the head with the neck. Using her abilities to mend the skin together. Fixing the rest of his injuries just as quickly. But keeping him asleep as well. Once he was back in working order, she headed over to Freddy. Surprised with the extent of his injuries. As he looked like a mess of blood, bone, and other things. Shoving that to the side, she started fixing him as well. A bit peeved at how much she had to work on him. But it was worth it. Freddy, Jason, and Chucky were her ticket to bigger and better things.

Her one way rise to fame where she and Oak belonged. Above every other demon. Definitely above the human beings these three used to be. Lavender wasn't going to let that opportunity slip out of their grasp. No matter how hard those victims hit.

When she was done fixing Freddy, she giggled to herself. Watching their forms for a few seconds before disappearing to her hiding spot. Not wanting to be there once these three woke up.

Moments later, Chucky was the first to awaken. A scream ripping from him as he held his hands over his face. Trying to protect himself from his attacker as he did so. When he realized that Andy was no where to be seen, he silenced himself. Glancing around to see that his former victim was gone. That he was alive for the upteenth time and whole again. Slowly getting himself to his feet, he saw Jason and Freddy sitting up on the ground. Staring at him in stunned silence. Their injuries from previous attacks were gone. Like they'd never been.

Freddy's eye was even back in place. The burned man carefully touching around it in amazement. Looking slightly elated but uneasy about it being back. Setting his hand down, he turned to stare at Chucky. Feeling as confused as the tiny doll killer looked. Chucky asked,"The Hell is going on here? They killed us...didn't they?"

"_**Yeah, they did. Princess beat the shit out of me."**_,Freddy answered. Getting up off the ground as he remembered the attack. Her wordless screams as she slammed the oar into him over and over again. The look of pure rage, disgust, and fear on her face. Well, from what he briefly saw of her face. Before he tucked himself into a ball to avoid most of her attacks. None of that saving him from being killed. Or well...he thought he was killed. His mouth twitched into a frown as he turned to stare at Jason. Who was grabbing the back of his head. Like it was hurting him or something to that effect. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"_**The Hell is wrong with you?**_"

Jason pointed to the back of his head then at the ax behind him. Miming a chop with his own hands. For a second, Freddy didn't understand. Then he realized that Jason was telling him one of the survivors hit him in the head with an ax. It probably freaked him out that he was somehow alive again. Shoving those thoughts aside, he muttered,"_**Something brought us to life again. Re-rebuilt us from scrap.**_"

"_**But why? Why do they care if we're alive or not?**_",Freddy asked. Not particularly asking either man as he stared at his hands. Remembering how Kathryn had broken one of them. Jason seemed to be on the same page. Not saying anything as he felt his back for the injury he remembered. Looking just as lost. Neither of them said anything as they examined themselves. Chucky rolled his eyes as he walked over to Freddy. Crossing his arms, he glanced up at the burned man. Then he asked,"Does it matter? We're alive, whole, and we can go kill those idiots."

"And I suggest we do it now before they reach town.",he added. Despite wanting to know more about why they were whole again, Freddy nodded. Carefully he picked up Chucky and motioned Jason to follow him. Jason quickly picked up the ax from earlier. Clearly not comfortable using it but having to since it was the closest weapon. Following Freddy as they made their way down the road. Hoping to catch up to the trio and punish them for their actions.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, for the love of fuck. Not this bullshit again. Kathryn realized they weren't getting any closer to anywhere once again. What was wrong now? She ground her teeth as she glanced behind them. Seeing the trio advancing on them as they were making their way down the road. Grabbing Andy's arm harshly, she said,"They're alive again, guys."

"And they're coming straight for us.",she added. Pointing behind her as the men turned around. All of them freeze as they got within striking distance. Jason staring at them quietly as Freddy set Chucky on the ground. Freddy's eyes scanning his daughter over with a smirk. This was probably the worst time of her life. Her mouth twisted into a frown as she glared at them. Andy took a careful step in front of her as he glared down at Chucky. The toy giving him an annoyed look back. With a sneer, Andy asked,"How in the Hell are any of you alive?"

"We don't know. But we're grateful for whomever it was.",Chucky answered. Shrugging his tiny shoulders as he smirked at Andy. The toy pulled a blade from his overalls. Waiting for the other two to advance on the survivors as he smirked at them. Laying the blade against his palm, he said,"Now we got a chance to fuck you guys up."

"Not as quickly as we'd planned before either.",Freddy chuckled. It was a total lie. Kathryn knew full well that quick wasn't in the plans before. And it definitely wasn't going to be now. She glared at him as the survivors stood together. In an annoyed voice, Kathryn said,"You have always been a shitty liar, Freddy."

"Don't call me that, Princess.",Freddy stated. There was no way in Hell she was calling him _'Papa'_ anymore. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't her parent anymore. Hadn't been since the day that he abused her. Shoving those thoughts aside, she stared down at Chucky then at Jason. A thought came to mind as she stared at them. Looking down at Chucky, she asked,"Hey, Chucky?"

The doll's glassy eyes trained on her as she chewed her bottom lip. She continued,"What's it like working with a pedophile?"

"...what?",the doll questioned. Eyes wide in confusion as he stared at her. Then turned to stare at the burned up man. Obviously, not realizing what Freddy was truly like. Kathryn knew why he couldn't have. After all, Chucky died long before Freddy had been burned alive. Which was around ten years later. If her memory wasn't off. Shoving those thoughts aside, she added,"Yeah, that dude you've been helping this whole time is a pedophile."

Both men gave her strange looks for a moment. Then they noticed that Chucky was giving Freddy a disgusted look. Jason seemed to be equally disgusted as he stared down at the burned man. Who either didn't notice this or just flat out ignored it. He sneered at his daughter as she glared back at him. While the pair stared at him, Chucky stated,"Y'know. I kind of had this little feeling about that. Considering how your creep ass talked to her."

"I really was hoping that I was wrong.",he added. Taking his eyes off the survivors as he turned to the burned man. Glaring at him as he took a step closer to Freddy. Jason took a step closer to him to keep him from running. He didn't know entirely what a pedophile was. But he knew from his Mother that they hurt children. And he guessed the brown haired girl was one of the people he had hurt. Gripping the ax with both hands, he tilted his head to the side. Glaring down at the burned man when he turned to him. Freddy stared up at him then down at the Good Guy advancing on him. Rolling his eyes, he raised his clawed hand up threateningly. In a low voice, he muttered,"_**You're really going to just take her word on this? She could be lying to you.**_"

"_**Just to keep us distracted long enough for them to...**_",he trailed off. Turning to look where the survivors just had been. No surprise, they were gone. He couldn't tell where they ran off to, but he doubted they were that far away. If these idiots hadn't listened to Kathryn, they could be getting their revenge right then. But no. They just had to listen to his bitch of a daughter. Sneering, he asked,"_**Why do you care what I used to be? You're not exactly any better.**_"

"I'm not. But I'm not interested in helping a kiddie fucker get his former victim.",Chucky said. Shrugging his shoulders as he advanced on Freddy. It didn't matter to him if he wasn't any better. Hell, he knew he wasn't. Still didn't mean he wanted to assist someone like him. And from the way Jason was glaring down at him, he knew he didn't either. Taking another step forward, he said,"Hell, I'll deal with her when I get the chance."

"_**You leave my Princess alone! She's mine to deal with!**_",Freddy growled. The word _'princess'_ took a whole new level of grossness in Chucky's mind. Making his stomach turn as he resisted the urge to vomit. Not like anything could come up anyway. He hadn't eaten anything in a long while. Pointing the tip of the knife up at Freddy, Chucky shouted,"_STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! IT'S FUCKING NASTY_!"

"_JASON! FUCKING KILL HIM ALREADY!_",the doll ordered. Jason didn't need to be told twice. He swung the ax hard on Freddy's back. Knocking him on his knees as he cried out in pain. The man spat out blood as Jason shoved his boot into his back. Shoving the man's face deep in to the dirt as he struck him over and over again. Right until the burned man stopped squirming or any more screams. Soon as he was sure that the burned man was dead, he cut his head off. Gripping it carefully with one hand as he looked down at the now bloodied Good Guy. Who wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand. Chucky said,"Good job, Jason. Now get rid of that thing."

Gesturing to the head with his knife. Seeing Jason gripping the decapitated head of the pedophile was grossing him out. The masked man nodded as he tossed the nasty thing as far as he could. Taking a few steps towards him, he asked,"Mind picking me up?"

Nodding his head, Jason quickly scooped up the Good Guy in one arm. Setting the ax against his other to keep from hurting him. Looking at where the survivors had once been, he mentally groaned. Of course they'd use the commotion they caused to their advantage. Why wouldn't they had? It annoyed him to no end as he tried to think of what to do. The Good Guy in his grip seemed to realize this as well. And looked to be deep in thought as he examined the scene. A moment later, he patted Jason's chest as he smiled. Pointing the tip of the knife towards a trail, he suggested,"We go down that way. They can't have gone all that far."

That made sense. He doubted all three of them could move that fast. Given how run down they were, they probably weren't that far ahead. Grinning under his mask, he headed toward the direction Chucky had been pointing. Hoping to catch up with their prey as quick as possible.

As they made their way down the trail, they kept an eye out for their pursuers. Knowing full well they were after them now. Since Freddy's screams died down a while ago. They guessed it wouldn't be long until Chucky and Jason were on them. None of them were going to be out in the open for too long. As they headed back to the abandoned houses. Hide there until they could make another suitable trap for them. Or at least regain their strength.

It took them a little while to get back to the houses, but they managed. Getting back into one of the rooms, they piled things in front of the door again. Sitting together in a semi-circle as they tried to think of what to do. Kathryn toyed with her hair as she suggested,"We could try that bait thing again. It worked so well last time."

"They'll be expecting that, Kathy.",Clay stated. Which was probably true. The pair would probably expect them to lure them in. But she didn't know what else they could try. It felt like something was against them. Keeping them from being able to stop the killers. Or even let them survive. What else could they do against them. Or their kidnappers? Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she tried to think of something else. While she did this, Andy said,"I doubt whatever brought them back would let us kill them again."

"They'll just bring them back over and over again until we're dead.",he added. Feeling dread settle in the pit of his stomach like a heavy stone. Whomever they were, they probably were watching them right then. Keeping a careful eye on them as they planned. Putting those thoughts aside, he continued,"We might be better off trying to pit them against each other."

"I kind of doubt that'll work this time, Andy.",Kathryn stated. As she doubted the knowledge of Chucky being a killer would phase Jason. Or even matter to him. After all, why would Chucky being a killer matter to someone who was one? She chewed her bottom lip as she thought of this. What else could they possibly do? Use Chucky as a doll shield? That didn't seem likely of keeping any of them safe. As she stared at her hands, she asked,"I mean. What kind of dirt do we have to use against either of them?"

"Nothing. We're up shit creek without a paddle.",Clay muttered. Both survivors gave him a sharp glare after he said this. But they knew full well that he was right and dropped their gazes back down. This wasn't going to be easy for any of them to survive. And they hated that. It felt hopeless. Shoving this to the side, Kathryn said,"We can't give up. I don't want to die so far away from home. Not after everything we've survived."

"Not after everything Freddy's put me through. I'm not going to just give up and let those freaks murder me.",she added. Looking at the men, she continued,"And neither are you two. We're going to get through this together. No matter what."

"...no matter what.",Andy repeated. A faint smile on his face as he reached over and gripped her hand. Gently squeezing it in agreement. Clay grabbing the one closest to himself and squeezing it as well. Not smiling but nodding his head. Still not feeling confident about this whole situation as they sat together. But knew full well that they needed to keep their wits about them. As soon as they let go of Kathryn's hands, they started planning an attack. Debating on who was attacking who. And what kind of weapons they were going to use. While they did this, they heard a door opening from bellow them and froze. The three of them kept quiet as they heard heavy footsteps downstairs. Along with Chucky's voice telling Jason where to search. They glanced around the room for a way out as they silently got up. Quietly checking the windows as they carefully moved across the floor. Not daring to stand as they worried their weight would make the floorboards creak. Keeping a careful eye on the pile of furniture as they did so. Panic bubbling up inside them as the first two windows they tried didn't open. It was like they were nailed shut or something like that.

And the last one they tried was finally opening. Which was thankfully farthest away from the door. A wave of relief washed over them as they pushed it open. Only for it to wear off as it made the loudest creaking noise they'd ever heard. Only opening halfway as well. For a moment, all was silent. No sounds of footsteps were sounded. Chucky's voice was silent as possible.

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Then rapid footsteps were coming up the stairs. Followed by the bedroom door being pounded on. Sounding like Jason was throwing his weight into the door as hard as he could. All three of them started shoving the window as hard as they could. Doing their best to pry it open further so they could get out. Andy quickly made Kathryn go through first as they watched the door. All the furniture was being pushed forward as the door cracked. They kept an eye on it as Clay squeezed his way out of the window. Followed by Andy. Soon as they got on the roof, the door busted open. Jason shoved the furniture propped against it out of his way. Heading toward the open window as fast as he could. Chucky clinging to his back as tight as he possibly could. When they got to it, Jason took him off of his back. Then set him on the roof. Quickly following after him as Chucky ran after the survivors.

Kathryn was busy lowering herself to the ground. She was climbing down the rain gutter the best she could. While Andy and Clay were keeping an eye on the killers. Andy kicked Chucky hard in the head when he got close enough. Cursing mentally as he fell onto the ground next to Kathryn. Who immediately started running when the Good Guy got to his feet. Seeing him follow her into the woods. Before he could do anything, Jason was on them. Grabbing Andy by the throat and shoving Clay down. Putting his foot on his chest to keep him from running. His grip tightening around Andy's neck as the masked man glared into his eyes. Clawing at Jason's wrist, he clung to consciousness the best he could. There was no way he was going to die at this freak's hands. Andy was going to get free and save Kathryn from Chucky. He sneered at Jason as he kicked him hard in the chest. Hard enough to make the masked man's grip on him loosen. Dropping him on the roof. Causing him to cough as he shoved Jason's chest as hard as he could. Jason fell onto his back, letting Clay get back on his feet.

Instead of attacking him, they hurried off the roof. Both of them jumped off as carefully as they possibly could. Neither injuring themselves too badly that they couldn't run after Chucky and Kathryn. Hoping that she was fine as they hurried in the direction they saw them going.

It took her a while to get far away from Chucky. But she knew he was going to catch up with her sooner or later. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she looked for a weapon. Anything to properly defend herself against the little asshole. The only thing that she found was a heavy tree branch. Not exactly the best tool that she could use against him. Kathryn knew it was better than nothing. She quickly picked it up as she turned around. Watching for the doll as she held the make-shift weapon out.

A moment later, she spotted the redheaded doll out of the corner of her eye. Causing her to turn towards him as she swung the branch. Narrowly missing him as he tackled her around the waist. Dragging her down to the ground as they both yelled. Soon as her back hit the ground, he crawled up her chest. Grabbing her neck with both hands as he smirked down at her. Only freezing when she gripped his wrists tightly in her hands. Pulling them off as she turned them over. Seated on his waist as she pinned his hands beneath one of hers. Gripping his neck with her other as she glared down at him. Not gripping too tightly but not gently either. Her mouth turned down into a frown as her gaze met his. He thought he could see hesitation in her eyes. Something that slightly surprised him given what she'd done to her creepy abuser. But he guessed she wasn't hesitating out of fear. But out of not wanting to be the one to get rid of him. When she probably believed that Andy deserved that honor. Tilting his head carefully to the side, he asked,"What'cha waitin' for, Kathryn?"

"Got me right where you want me.",he added. Squirming slightly in her grip to emphasize his words. Just what in the world was she really waiting for? It really couldn't be just Andy. Was the idea of killing someone now scaring her? There had to be more to it than that. Chucky squirmed harder against her grip as she frowned. With a slight smirk, he continued,"Don't tell me that you're feeling guilty now. I mean you did fucking beat your Dad to death."

Not that he could blame her. He would've done the same thing if he was in her position. Well, he somewhat was at one point. Shoving those thoughts aside, he questioned,"Why're you hesitating now?"

"...did you kill him?",she asked. He raised an eyebrow at this. Then he quickly realized what she was asking him. Shaking his head, he answered,"No, Jason did. Cut his head off and everything. It's probably still on the side of the road where we left him."

"...you sure that he's dead? That he's not coming back?",Kathryn questioned. It was a fair question as well. Since they were brought back to life by whomever brought them there. This fear wasn't unfounded. Chucky nodded his head as he answered,"Yes. I'm very sure he isn't coming back from that. I don't think whomever brought us here wants him anymore."

At least he hoped they wouldn't want to. And it seemed to give her some hope as she gave a sigh of relief. Looking him in the eye, she gave him a small smile. One that reminded him of Tiff when he killed her Mother in front of her. She said,"I don't know whether to be thankful to you and Jason for getting rid of my former abuser. Or strangling you to death."

"I'm tempted to do both.",she added. Grinning in a way that was wholly unsettling for him. Ignoring this, he mumbled a 'you're welcome' under his breath. Wincing when her grip tightened around his throat as she examined his expression. Then loosening her grip. It went on like this for a while. She would tighten her grip until he almost passed out. And then she'd loosen her grip. Allowing him to take a few deep breaths as she giggled. A faint smile on her face as she did so. Part of him wondered if she was actually losing it from being tormented so much. Or if this was her true personality shinning through. He didn't get to ponder this long as he heard Andy's voice calling out to her. Along with the voice of that really tall dude from earlier. Her head turned to the side where they were coming from. Tightening her grip around the Good Guy's throat. Preventing him from saying anything as she called,"_Over here guys! I got Chucky!_"

He barely could see the pair out of the corner of his eye. They hurried over to her as the watched her hold Chucky down. Her grip tightened so much that his vision was slowly turning black. A moment later, he passed out. When Kathryn was sure that he was out cold, she let go of his neck. Not letting go of his wrists as she stared at him. Looking up at the men, she asked,"Where's Jason?"

"Not far behind us. We need to keep moving.",Andy answered. Which prompted her to nod her head as she carefully got up. Carefully arranging Chucky in her arms so he wouldn't be able to easily move. Or at least not be able to grab at her. While she started walking, Andy asked,"What're you doing with Chucky?"

"I'd leave him here but I'm afraid he'll come after us.",she answered. And she was afraid that he'd get back at her for what she did. Her mouth twisted into a frown as Andy insisted they just tie him up and leave him on the ground instead. As taking him with them would give away their location faster. It was wiser and she knew that. But she didn't want to. Instead of arguing, she decided it was easier to go along with Andy's idea. So she handed the limp doll over to him. While Clay carefully took off his belt and handed it over to the bearded man. Soon as he did, Andy tied up his arms with it. Then used the doll's shoelaces to tie his ankles together. Shoving one of his balled up socks into his mouth as well. When he was done, they hurried to get away as fast as possible. Worried that if they stayed, Jason would easily catch up with them.


End file.
